


loving me is all you need to feel like i do

by leov66



Series: your heart's a mess [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Shopping, Texting, just not-exactly-bfs-but-then-again-maybe-bfs hanging out, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: they hang out, buy expensive things and kiss sometimes and for viktor, that's enough.a lil drabble set 3/4 years before 'you and i, blurred lines'. some nice vichrisbecausereasons





	loving me is all you need to feel like i do

snapchat 3:50 pm

pushkin reference sent a snap!

christ: what.

christ: you're impulse buying again

christ: w i t h o u t m e

pushkin reference: im bored what can i say

christ: let's go shopping

christ: to an actual shop

pushkin reference: ok

pushkin reference: meet me at the fifth in 20 mins?? i have to redo my makeup

christ: okay

 

Alright, in the end, it might've taken Viktor more than 20 minutes, but then again, he had a reputation to hold up, right? The last time he had gone out to 'chill' with Chris, they'd run into some paparazzis (like, literally run into them, he had a _bruise_ on his arm the next day, _tragic_ ) and the Daily Mail questioned his position as one of the world's fashion icons just because he had a Yoda sweatshirt and booty shorts on. Totally rude and uncalled for. Therefore, he decided to always make a point in dressing like he was going to the fucking Met Gala. And so he did that time, with his contour and eyeliner on point.

The definite upside of living in NYC was that he could casually text Chris to 'meet [him] at the fifth' and go to the Fifth Avenue. Being the emotionally unstable person he was, he appreciated that he could act on any stupid idea he had. Apparently, he had forgotten about an aunt's friend's daughter's birthday or something, which his mother told him over text. He didn't even know that Anya or whatever her name was, but it was enough to put him in a shitty mood for the rest of the day.

 

"It seems you've finally learnt your lesson, huh?" His friend had just left a taxi and smiled his usual million-dollar-smile. He looked charming as ever in a denim jacket and ripped jeans. Viktor felt a faint smell of that ridiculous £495 cologne when the Swiss pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I'm older than you, you have no right to drag me," he laughed. "Let's see if they give me free Adidas stuff again."

"You've already got, like, every single thing they've ever designed, why are you like this? I mean, I get it, you're Russian, you love your Slav sweats, but enough is enough. I'm gonna get a deal with Louis Vuitton next year and we'll see who'll be the most trending."

"I'll get one with Tommy and we'll see about that. In fact, I'm gonna text Yakov about this right now."

"You're so fucking petty, I can't believe you sometimes. Anyway, it's time to go shopping, maybe that will make you more bearable."

 

In the end, Viktor got yet another pair of excessively expensive leather gloves, some shirts and _yet another pair of Adidas shoes_.

("I swear to God, if you keep on doing this, you're gonna need another shoe closet just for those _fucking Adidas ones_ ," Chris mutters while Snapchatting the entire thing. He once tried to count them all and he gave up, mainly because he grew bored, but still. "Leave me alone, at least I don't impulse-buy three years' worth of face masks," Viktor deadpanns.)

Then they went to Sephora and it only got worse. That time it was Chris' turn to spend the more ridiculous sum of money, but it wasn't like Viktor left with only one or two things, either. Surely he needed three diferent moisturizers, rose water, two toners and five face masks for his face. At least that was what he told himself.

 

"Karl Marx is somewhere out there, rolling in his grave, you know," Viktor muttered to himself and Chris burst out laughing. They were sitting in his garden now, the Swiss drinking wine and the Russian smoking another way too expensive cigarette.

"When are you gonna quit? It's been, like, eight years, your lungs probably look like a garbage dump," Chris said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Also, since no one else's gonna say it, those gloves are _fucking ridiculous_. What is this, _Grease_?"

"Mama used to smell my hands to see if I've smoked and I guess it grew on me," Viktor replied with a shrug. He'd been staring at one point for about ten minutes without even realising it. "It's my life, okay? I'll quit when I quit."

"Woah, chill, Socrates."

Viktor threw the cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out with his shoe. "I should get back on Prozac, huh?" He reached for another one, but decided not to halfway through. With one swift movement his gloves were off and his lips on Chris'.

 

It was nothing new, and nothing surprising, either, in the way Chris kissed him back, hands in his hair and a faint smell of alcohol in his breath. Over the years, they'd tried many things together and this was just another one. They stayed like that for a while, little and bigger kisses that didn't mean anything at all. After that, Chris took one cigarette reluctantly.

 

"I thought you'd quit," Viktor snickered.

"I had. For Matt, he didn't like the smell," came a reply that definitely meant to be in a light tone. "I told him I'm done with being on and off all the time."

"That's good, you deserve better than that." He really meant that. The last thing he wanted for his friend of so many years was to be stuck in a relationship with somebody who didn't even treat him right. "I went out with that guy we met in the club."

"Really? How'd it go?" Chris sounded both amused and worried since it'd been a long time Viktor actually got a date instead of just getting a phone number and giving a vague promise.

"Not bad, but not great, I guess. He bought me lunch and I blew him in his apartment, but I don't think I'll call him again."

"Okay. That's still something, though. Can I sleep over?"

 

Of course he could, he practicallly lived there. Viktor made sure he always had a spare toothbrush, shower gel, silk pyjamas and that $395 Chanel moisturiser. That was just how their relationship looked like. If two people are so close together, they must love each other in a way, not necessarily sexually or romantically, and they were no exception. At sixteen, he'd never thought he'd find somebody like that and at twenty-two, he was content with that. He didn't think much about finding somebody to marry, anyway. That seemed like too much responsibility, stress and fighting. What they had was enough for him.

 

"No problem," Viktor said and leaned in to kiss him again, with more longing that time.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) every expensive thing ive mentioned is An Actual Thing jsyk. 
> 
> 2) I DO THE GLOVES THING DONT JUDGE ME
> 
> 3) if this aint your #goals then idk what is honestly
> 
> 4) talk to me on my tumblr @bikiforov plea s e
> 
> 5) work title from lana del rey's 'freak'


End file.
